The 74th Divergent Games
by LeighEight
Summary: The factions have been destroyed, and Beatrice Prior is 16 and lives in District 12. She is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, along with Tobias Eaton. Will they come out as star crossed lovers? (Just like Hunger Games, except with Divergent's Four and Tris, and many more.)
1. Reapings

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY CROSSOVER. RECCOMENDED BY MY COUSIN COLLEEN! LOVE YOU! **

Reaping District 12:

"Tris, wake up!" My brother Caleb's voice roars from downstairs, as he thumps up the stairs in our small home to awake me. Today is the day every child dreads. Ages twelve to eighteen are placed in a reaping ball, for every child across Panem to be reaped and represent their district in the hunger games. This, just happens to be the 74th year of the games, the year before the third quart quell. I force myself out of bed to bathe, draping my blue cotton dress over my newly freshened (somewhat) warm, yet pale skin. My mother comes upstairs, with a pair of scissors in her hand. She slides the mirror open in our house, the only one in most houses in Abnegation. We don't believe in self indulgence but today, nevertheless we focus on our look best.

She trims at the dead ends of my blonde hair, softly smiling into the mirror as her reflections stares back at me. She twists her fingers around my shortened (somewhat) blonde hair and twists it up in a bun, placing a small black pin through the center. She turns me to face the mirror, but I stare expressionless.

"Tris," My mother pauses as she turns me around. "Are you scared?"

"How were you," I pause and sigh, "were you scared at your first reaping?"

"Terrified." She replies softly with a shy smile. "But honey, there's so many people here, and so many names. You're only in what, eight times this year?"

"Seven," I reply softly faking a smile. There's no deceiving my mother. My brother Caleb, is also in his second year. If he got reaped, I would volunteer, but I can't say he would do the same for me. There's always been tension since my father died in the mining accident, and I can't say it would be safe for me to say I still consider Caleb family, but I do. He's the only thing I really have besides my mother, and she's got plans for her own departure. It seems saddening, but she would die for us at anytime.

"Tris, it's time to go!" Caleb calls me downstairs just as the sirens ring out. I want to cry but instead my mother holds me in her arms and smiles, stroking my hair. Sometimes, that's all it takes. The comfort of a mother to keep you safe, to remind you that no matter what happens she will always love you. The sirens ring out a second time, and we all depart.

I walk out of the small house, in silence with my mother behind us and my hand clutching my brother's inner arm. I can't help but be afraid, and the fact he clutches me too knows he is too. My brother is a genius, and I'm fast quick and strong, and not really afraid of anything. My mom wants me to have a new life somewhere else, but I just can't imagine where I would be without them. Someday, maybe we'll all be safe. My brother clutches me tighter as he heads in through the males line to get his finger pricked. He kisses my forehead before we depart, and I keep my eyes on him at all times. Our escort, a young tall woman with orange hair walks out. She wears a butterfly headpiece, and her accent is thick and cocky. It's really annoying, but isn't as bad as the distractions on her dress. Dark green with black checkers running all along in, and her black thick heeled boots make it hard to walk in. Her distinguishing black gloves are full of lace and color. How can anyone feel comfortable in that?

"Welcome, welcome." She says softly as she taps on the mic. The crowd is distant and silent as I turn to Caleb and he mimics, "capitol much," and it makes me laugh at his face expression. Neither Caleb or I have gotten in the last four years, but the odds aren't always in someone's favor.

"I will be drawing the tributes for district 12, to represent in the 74th Annual Hunger Games."

She motions over toward a bowl, and my heart sinks to my stomach. It can't possibly be me. The odds are always in my favor, well for the last few years they have been. My eyes twitch a little as I just want to be able to sigh with relief, knowing I made it home another year.

"Ladies first," She throws her wrist into a large glass bowl filled with names of the children who are eligible for reaping day. My heart thumps out of my chest, but keeping an eye on Caleb helps me. She unfolds the piece of paper, holding it close around the mic as she reads the name.

"Beatrice Prior," she overlooks the crowd as some of my friends turn toward me, including Christina. Her face is in utter shock, and there isn't much she can do about mine. I stand there motionless, but when people begin to back up I take a step forward. The peacekeepers approach, with their dark helmets covered and place hands on my back. "Welcome up, Beatrice Prior." I walk over to the other side of her, as she places her hands on my shoulders. "And, now for the boys." She reaches over to the other side, pacing softly as she smiles around to the crowd. She reaches a piece of paper out and shows it to the crowd, as she opens it and faces it over the microphone.

"Tobias Eaton," she speaks as a tall male doesn't hesitiate. He walks over to the stage, his fists clenched, as the guards follow behind him. I recognize him immediately. We lived in Chicago together, but when the factions were destroyed I never saw him again. I was only seven, and personally he still looks as amazing. He's tall and dark, with a black hair buzzed cut with dark, navy blue eyes that pierce right past you. His skin is a warm shade of tan and clear, and has a blaze of head running from it.

"I give you, the tributes of district twelve. Beatrice Prior, and Tobias Eaton." The guards open the doors as we head into the Justice building. I catch one of my last glimpses of district 12, and the people I leave behind. Twenty four of us leave, one comes back, and I'm determined to make it me.


	2. Trains

_Justice Building & Train_

There's velvet aligning against the walls of the dark hollow, empty rooms. There isn't much to this building besides two rooms, a main hallway and a front door. Every year, two children are forced from each of the twelve districts to participate in an annual pageant in which twenty four children enter an arena, and only one is to claim victory.

I never thought I'd be sitting in the building where I face my own. I'm tempted to cry, but I remind myself I will not show emotion. Outside of these dark and depressing rooms, and far away from here is a safe haven. There's a place where everyone can be safe, and no one else can be harmed this way. It's sick and disturbing, knowing this all. Imagine having to find love in this treacherous place. Man, what a hell hole that would be. How can people survive living like this? How can these people who win subject themselves to the memories of the enduring torture of watching their allies, their friends, or even their family, die on national television for the brutality of another?

I guess I'm going to have to find out soon enough.

I hear the creaks and clicks of a doorknob, and a peacekeeper opens the door. At the edge of the door stand my mother and my brother Caleb are storming in. My mother is strong and sturdy, but Caleb looks like he just watched one of his best friends die before his very eyes. The first person's arms I wrap around are my mother's. She holds me tight, and no matter how much I say I will not cry, I will not cry, I feel tears forming at the edge of my eyes. The hot sticky flashy tears streamed down my face, and I knew that my time would be very short. There weren't many lucky people, and district twelve hardly ever had a victor. I knew, I was going to be hurt badly by all this, and even if I won, which was highly unlikely for a sixteen year old girl with barely any strength and life to her name, the memories of the taunted ones would last her forever.

I whip my head around to see my brother, as my mother exits the room. I hear her small sobs, and turn in her direction, but Caleb held my arms back with a wrenching grab. His arms locked around me, suffocating me. This was nothing like the torture I would hear about in Chicago involving the Divergent people. My father was supposedly supposed to come with us, but there was a kidnapping of thousands of innocent people. When he didn't get on the train with us, that's how we knew. My father saved a man named Marcus, but I never knew who his son was. He never told me his name.

"Beatrice," I turn to look at my brother Caleb, whose eyes are filled with tears as his lips quiver. My mother comes rushing back in a few moments later, wrapping her arms around me. Eventually we stop, and I sit down on a velvet cushioned chair that reminds me of home somehow. It's grey, just like the walls in the bare house we lived at.

"Look, sweetie, you _do_ have certain abilities unlike the other. You're fast. You can climb, and you know how to set traps." My mother looked at me and I nodded. I wish this was a chart I could keep, because my odds would be going up somehow.

"That's right," Caleb finally broke away from his sobs and came to sit next to me. "Now, here's what I recommend." He said. My brother had been doing research about some of the districts ever since we were both little. He was placed into the reaping before me, and I never understood why. He's only ten months older, but it occurs to me maybe my mother lied about my age to let me survive another year of love and affection from them.

"The careers are the most dangerous. They're usually 1, 2 and sometimes 4. I don't recommend they become your ally. When you train, find something you're comfortable with, but it isn't all just about weapons."

"Beatrice," my mother comes to sit down next to me, and rubs her finger over the back of my palm nearly my forearm. "You have to promise us that-"

"Mom, I love you guys to death, and if there were two winners, I'm sure I could make it. But with only one, the odds aren't exactly in my favor."

"Beatrice," my brother Caleb interjects. "We lost dad, which we weren't prepared for, and we aren't prepared to lose you, but in the case that we do, what do you want us to do?"

"Caleb," I turn to him. "Do not under any circumstance apply for tesserae. If you need food, you can sell some of my jewelry, and don't forget once a week to pick the wild berries outside of our house that grows on my bushes. They are to be delivered to Abe and Nate, the two young gentlemen that have a pregnant mother down the road. Don't forget to keep an eye on Christina once a week for me. Help her out with her school studies especially, when you return."

I turn to my mother. This is hardest. My mother has lost her husband, may lose me, and I don't know what she'd do if she lost Caleb as well. "Mom," I say softly holding back my tears.

"You are to stay healthy. Make sure Caleb eats before you and don't take anything that isn't worth to put your name in. You have to be there for Caleb even if I'm gone do you understand me?" She nods and hugs me tightly.

Our conversation is interrupted when a peacekeeper opens the door, but instead of allowing them to come out they come in and drag them out. I call out to them, but my voice is mute. In an instant, the door is slammed and they're gone. I never even got to say goodbye. I huddle up in the chair outfacing the window, when I see the doorknob turn. I open and realize it's unlocked, and a peacekeeper shoves Christina in. The male turns around, glancing across the hallways to check if the coast is clear or something, and then Christina throws her arms around me, suffocating me in her embrace.

"You have a minute, literally. I'm not getting killed for this," he murmurs, as he glances over at Christina and gives me a smile, which I can't see very well over his dark helmet.

"Thank you Eric," she says. Christina wraps me in her arms and I struggle to speak. What am I going to say or do? What can I say?

"Tris, you know as well as I do you're more than capable of coming home."

"I know, but if I don't make it, please take care of my mom and Caleb for me."

"I promise, and even if you die, I'll still sneak home some coal and food for you. My friends from district eleven help me with that," she whispers and winks at me. She knows it's capable by death, but let's hope it won't come down to that.

"Oh by the way, here," she sticks out her hand and inside of my palm she places a small pin, that looks like a flame. "My mother used to always say a fire that burns bright isn't meant to last. But yours will. I just know it will. Will you keep it as your token?" I nod and I clutch the pin close to myself. Eric charges in, and drags Christina out.

"I'll see you soon, Tris. Just remember-"

I never got to hear those last few words.

I'm lead on to the train with my district partner following me. Our escort, a young woman named Effie approaches us. She's tall and thin, and has a thick capitol accent. Her clothes are a lush yellow and a butterfly with a black back piece hangs in her dark bronze like colored hair. Her teeth are so pearly white they look like the whites off of an egg sunny side up. The area is all mahogany with crystal chandeliers all around and the lush furniture made of velvet and the curtains are made of silk and the finest imported products. I take a seat on a leather couch, as Tobias sits on the opposite side. Our escort doesn't do a very good job of making eye contact with us.

"Well, why don't we start by letting me go get your mentor, Haymitch." She exits the room cautiously, and I just stare out the window. The acres of the forests and lush of the green grass dance across my eyes. I can almost smell the pine off the trees and the scent of the lush just-cut grass. I turn when I see Tobias staring at me, but his glance turns sharply away. I don't believe he's going to speak to me, ever. Maybe he'll try and kill me, maybe he isn't strong enough, no, scratch that, he _is_ strong enough and he's just going to get stronger. His blue eyes are dark and fierce, and have a gaze that I wouldn't understand. His muscles are large, and his shoulders relax with every breath.

"Look Tris," he turns to me and I face him. My eyes dance in shock that he even spoke to me. His voice is low and dead sexy, and he had the tendency to talk at the weirdest times. Weaknesses; maybe not as many as I would hope, but that can't seem to distract me now; I'll have time for that later.

"Look," she says again trying to get my attention. I snap out of my daze and turn toward him. "I don't know what your plans are, and I obviously don't know mine. But what I do know is that we can at least train together, maybe help each other out."

"You think I need your help?" I snap. "Please, you've never done anything for me. Not in Chicago, and certainly not in this hell hole. My father is _dead_ because he risked his life to save your father's and . . ." I pause for a moment. My father saved Marcus and his son. His son was with him. This is his son. His son is the reason my father is dead.

"And you left him there, when you could have saved him. He saved _you_, but you couldn't return him because you're just as sadistic and repulsive as your father."

"I am not sadistic or repulsive," he retorts at me. "And if you don't want help, you could have shut your mouth. That's something you should learn about me."

I scoff and he turns my way. "Three things you should know about me; Number one I'm not a people person. Number two, I hate a hatred for my father, and Number three, I am exceptionally smart and strong. Now if you don't want allies, fine, you do this in your own." He stands up with a grunt and begins to walk away, but I regret. I snap around in my chair.

"Tobias, wait," I say. He turns around and gazes at me. "What can you do to help?"

"Wait until our mentor comes in. Also, listen tomorrow during training. I'm sure they'll tell you everything you need to know and they'll give you some facts and advice. Until then, there isn't much I can do." He plops down on the chair on the opposite end of the car. The door automatically opens to reveal a man stumbling in holding his stomach. Our escort, Effie walks back in. She gestures Tobias over toward the couch, and together the four of us sit down together.

"Tobias, Beatrice, there is someone I want you to meet." Effie's voice is high pitched and very aggravating. "This is your mentor, Haymitch Abernathy."


	3. Mentors

_Mentors and Meetings_

"Ah, look what they've grabbed this year; an innocent young blonde who doesn't have a knack, and a strong muscular deceptive young male, oh and yeah, Congratulations."

"For what could we possibly be congratulated for?" I snap. "Dying isn't something to be congratulated for, but most capitol people wouldn't know anything about that. They don't watch their children die, or their friends die, they watch _us_ die. If anyone had an brains at all they'd do something. But everyone's a _coward."_

Tobias flashes a grin my way and I return it. Haymitch quivers his lip and puts his drink down. Effie gives me a glare of anger and hatred. Personally, I'm beginning to like this experience. Only because I can be a total bitch and no one will care. Not like I'm going to live anyways.

"Look, young lady, you need to have manners and-"

"Effie, loosen your corset and have a drink," he motions us all toward the dining table. I sit next to Tobias, and just eat small bites of the gosling. Where did they get this from anyways? You see them sometimes out in the woods when you hunt, but yeah, it's no secret I hunt illegally.

"So, I hear you can throw a knife." Haymitch turns me to and I just scoff. Tobias looks over at me and interjects.

"I've never tried one," I say softly. Tobias just laughs. Haymitch turns in his direction, and cocks his head. "What's so funny Tobias?" His eyes linger on me, and I just shrug and shake my head.

"My father buys her old chickens. He says the way he examines them, a knife pierces their chests perfectly so they die painlessly. He's a butcher, so I guess it's reasonable. He guesstimates the knives are thrown between twenty five and forty five feet every time."

"I throw one; once in a while from my doorstep to kill a chicken, to, you know sell to his father." My voice is soft and low, but Haymitch smiles. Effie even turns in my direction and chuckles.

"What about you Tobias?" Haymitch says.

"He's strong and fast." I blurt out. Tobias glances in my direction but I continue. "He's good with throwing things over his head. He's lifted a hundred pounds of boxes off his back I've seen it. I used to walk past the butchers' every day to go to school, before you know, this hell came abound me."

"Well, I'm not going to kill anyone with a box am I?" He snaps in my direction and I drop my fork. "Well, no," I say, "but you're stronger than me. You have a better chance of winning."

"I don't care about winning, alright? I don't want to suffer on national television is right, but I also don't want to suffer, _here._" He pauses taking a deep breath and leaning his head back. "Once a year, I'd have to watch my tributes die because I would fail to mentor them to success." He glides his chair back, and storms off to his room. I sit in silence with Haymitch for a few minutes, nonchalantly poking at my dinner.

"So, Tris is it," he looks at me and I nod. "Well, training is tomorrow. Are you training together or separately?" I tap my fork on the table, thinking of how to speak.

"I talked to him, this morning." I say softly. Effie comes out and sits with us, a small glass of sparkling water fizzes in her hand. She glances over at me as I take a deep breath. "He wants to be allies. He said we can assist each other in certain aspects or areas of our weaknesses, and show off something to each other we can use to help. He suggested because I'm fast, and he's strong, we would make a very good team. I'm kind of wary, to be honest, because if he turns on me I won't know how to handle myself."

"Well, yes that's true." Haymitch says. He turns toward Effie and she leaves out the opposite end of the room, smiling at me as she departs. "Look, you've already got the attitude. You just need the weapon that suits your passion. Didn't you say you used to work with a knife so you could tell meat to the butcher? I think Tobias backed that up pretty good." I nod and blush a little.

"Why don't we work on that tomorrow, and we go watch the reapings of the other tribute districts?" I nod and follow him into a room, where surprisingly Tobias is sitting. He stands up to walk away, but Haymitch grasps his shoulder and he turns around, glaring at me and him exchanging glances. "Sit, both of you. If you want to work together, you need to think like each other. Now, let us recap the reapings."

"District one and two are known at the careers packs. Do you know why?" Haymitch looks at us, eyeing. I think for a moment. They usually have the most winners, but why?

"Don't they train in a special academy until they're eighteen?" I say. Haymitch smiles at me and nods. "Yes, they do, very insightful." He doesn't say anything else, but Tobias leans back in his chair.

"They usually volunteer. They can form with district four because they're outlying districts. They usually have guards, and they can either be districting three or maybe seven or nine. I've seen it."

"Very good, Tobias." The way he says it makes it seem like he's looking at him like he's a kicked puppy or something. Like he's wounded and his life has been saved. It disgusts me, but I can't really think much of it. I vow to myself to never intimidate anyone like that, especially him.

"District one is Cinder and Luther. They're brother and sister, and they're lethal. The other half of the career pack is Asher and Myra. Myra is actually a lot stronger than Ash, but Ash is better with weaponry than she is. District three is Voltie and Isha. Isha and "Volts" as we call them, specialize with electronics. Well, not all of them do. District four is Lumber and Sandra. They're not trained, but they work on the docks in district four. They're probably good with nets and spears, maybe tridents of some sort. District five is Lilac and Aiden. Aiden is actually, not bad with a sword for someone who hasn't trained. District six is known are the "Morphlings," because they struggle with hardships of life. However, these two seem fierce. Anna and Avery are cousins, and Anna volunteered for Avery. Anna likes violence, but Avery not so much. District seven is just creepy. You're looking at Karoline and Luke. Luke is strong, but Karoline is fast. Oh, and another district to point out in eleven. You're looking at Spruce and Timber. Spruce is the boy, ironically, but he shouldn't be underestimated. They seem different like the others." Haymitch clicks off the slideshow and turns our way.

"Now, you both better hurry. We've reached the capitol and you must go get ready for the tribute parade. They'll show you off, so remember to wave and smile to the audience, or do something that will make them want to remember you, sponsor you, or even safe your life."

The train lurches to a stop, and I stumble into Tobias. He grasps his arms around my waist and I feel him pull me closer. We're escorted to a small building where we're nearly bombarded by adoring screaming fans and odd dressed capitol citizens, more weirdly than Effie. We're lead into the same room, and we're swarmed by stylists. They told us they're going to make us pretty, but I had my suspicions. When I'm lead to the table, I didn't think it could get more painful.


	4. Stylists and Scary Tributes

I lay on a cold silver table, as a group of people are swarmed around me. They pluck at my eyebrows, as I feel myself wincing with every tug. There are white sticky papers all over my legs, and I feel the worst is almost over. A stylist comes over and rips the fabric off my legs, the hair barely a few millimeters long is torn from my soft gentle skin. I let out an unpleasant groan, and just lean my head back. One stylist, a tall female with pink spiky hair and long fake dark black eyelashes, covering her eyes as well is mixing a weird grey-white powdery like substance. She comes over, placing the bowl beside her and begins filing my nails. Another stylist, a guy with short black hair and ear piercings, comes over and they begin to talk casually. I roll my eyes as they trim at my blonde hair, and I can barely hear their faint whispers.

"What's that?" I ask. They keep talking as if they didn't hear me. "What's that?" I repeat again.

"Oh, we were just saying we might have to hose you down again before we talk you to Octova." I shrug and lean back down on the table.

Once my treatment is over, I lay underneath a hell of radiating white lights. I glance over in the other room, only separated by a hidden door and semi parable glass, I see Tobias meeting with his stylist. The creak of a door opens, and I'm startled by a voice.

"Hello dear, you must be Beatrice." I sit up and face a tall dark skinned woman with black hair. She looks almost like Christina, and I smile softly at the resemblance. She has caramel colored like skin, and her eyes are a brown-black mesmerizing mix.

"It's Tris, actually, and yes." I nod softly, and she squeals a little as my girlish appearance.

"So, what angle would you like to go for the interviews?" That's when they broadcast me to all of Panem, basically which is the people in the audience watching the capitol view us. Ceaser Flickerman interviews us, and we mainly smile, and go for an angle is to which we would portray in the arena, or dazzle the audience with something else.

"Hmm.. here's a few options. Adorable, arrogant, confident, jubilant."

"I want to go for desirable." I say, and she gives me a small nod. She leans me down a few hallways, where I pass by Tobias and his stylist, Natalia I believe her name is. He keeps his gaze on me, even as he walks down the hallway in the other direction. I nearly bump into Octova, blushing a little as I hear Tobias chuckling down the other end of the hallway.

Once we enter the room, I remove the thin robe to reveal my pale like twelve year old physically battered body. I sit in the green tub of substance as directed, and gently step out onto the mat. Octova takes my heights and measurements for my outfit. This time, I sit in a tub of water as she gently scrubs over my hands, painting my nails in a dark black color. I exit the gentle tub filled with the hot water, and she and a few other stylists finish up my makeup. I stand before a few mirrors, and a dark black long tight dress with a black coal sheath hands for a strap over my shoulder. My hair is down in loose fit curls, and I smile as Octova helps me with my dress. She begins to add sequins to my shoulders, and I just smile softly. For once in my life, I can say I feel beautiful about myself.

"Why a black dress," It's not a question, but more of an understatement. Octova turns to me and smiles softly, fixing and kneeling down to adjust the bottom of my dress. "District twelve represents coal, so we didn't want to do a fire thing, but something more of smoke, to show you can be ignited at any point in time. It's more a metaphor dear." She smiles as another cart is wielded in by an avox, and she is dismissed. I raise an eyebrow at the speechless woman. "As I was saying," my stylist says softly, trying to grasp my attention again, "this is your interview dress. We will change you into your parade attire, you will going on the chariot ride, and we will bring you back here. We will eat and discuss strategy, and then you will go for your interviews." I smile as she tugs me along.

My chariot ride outfit is a dark black shirt with a long black laced skirt. My cape that hands over my hair attached to a headband, drifts down behind my back. It's got small laces frilling out underneath, giving me a soft innocent look. I see the glares from the District 1 boy and the District 2 girl. The boy is Marvel, and the girl is Clove. I see a soft innocent girl from 11, and she's so small and fragile.

"Press this button when you're ready." I step inside the chariot, unaware that Tobias was near me. He smiled at me while wearing a dark black cape with black sequins around his tux. He took my hand and assisted me in, and we gazed a few small glances. Octova yelled something to us, but I couldn't hear. Tobias leans in toward me and smiles. "She says to hold hands." I contemplate for a moment, but interlock our fingers together as we approach the roar of the tributes. The erupting of the wacky people and the clothes make me feel scared, and I find myself clinging to Tobias' side. I remember the button, and click it once. There's an eruption of cheers and suddenly the cameras from the sides are all on us. We have black smoke rising from our capes, and as we trot by people throw their hats and scarves. They love us already.

We rally in a circle, when suddenly my hair is dropped down and there's a flower in my hand. A black rose. It supposed to symbol death, but I feel as if it symbols something else. We stand by the other districts' where President Aliana makes a speech about bravery, courage, and sacrifice. We're only here because we're either arrogant or we're forced. We trot back along, and I find my hand still interlocked with Tobias'. When he exit the chariot, he grabs me by my waist and hoists me down, smiling and keeping his gaze on me before we're interrupted by Natalia and Octova. I long for the touch of him again.

Man, this really bites.

"Alright," Octova calls out as we exit the elevator toward our floor. I can still feel the air being sucked out of underneath me. I still feel Tobias' touch against the bare strip of skin on my waist She begins talking but all I can see in my mind is visions of Tobias. How he helped me when I was younger I will never forget. I was fourteen, and it was the ending of my rescue with my father and mother. Peter held a gun to my head, and I'll never forget how Tobias tackled him from behind and saved my life. I still have a scar from where he managed to shoot me in the shoulder.

"Tris, earth to Tris!" I turned my head with a snap as Octova beckoned me over toward the changing area. It was almost time for the interviews. I slipped on my black dress and heels with a shoulder sling. It wasn't much, but she added sequins as well. For two hours, she gestured to me how to sit properly, talk properly, and even walk up the ramp properly. It was getting annoying. Eventually I was placed in the elevator with Tobias, and the boy from district two. He kept sending me glares and gestured back to Tobias as I gazed around the room. Tobias however, kept his gaze straight and stern on the doors, almost robotic like. When the doors opened, we placed last in line. It was be before him, because of our names I suppose. Or maybe it was females before males. The people went up, and I had to stand in four inch heels for over three hours, awaiting my turn.

"Please, welcome," well, here we go, "District 12's very own," I take a deep breath as I walk over to the door and Tobias smiles at me. "Steamed up girl," where did they get that from? "Beatrice Prior!"


	5. Interviews

"Beatrice Prior!" My name is exclaimed by Ceaser as I hear the whoops and cheers of the crowd. I step onto the ramp, in awe as I keep my face straight and turn my head. I wave gently to the crowd causing them to stir even louder, as I take my place next to Ceaser.

"Welcome, Beatrice Prior," his voice is loud and cackling. It makes me want to laugh.

"It's Tris," I say as I realize the mic is around me. He must have put it near me when I opened my mouth.

"Ah, yes, Tris. I like that." I smile and nod as I sit myself down after I shake his hand. "Now tell me, Tris, are you prepared for the games?"

"Yes," I say without further hesitation. I struggle to catch my breath a little, as he motions for the crowd to die down. I turn my head from them, and Ceaser has the mic pointed at me. "I'm s-sorry, can you repeat that?" He chuckles a little and so does the audience. "I believe someone is nervous," he tries to make it seems as less insulting as possible.

"I said, that was quite an entrance you made with Tobias Eaton, care to share thoughts?"

"Well, I was just," I try not to stutter and remember what Octova told me. "I was hoping I wouldn't get smoke all over my beautiful face." He chuckles a little, and soon the whole audience is laughing.

"Well, was the smoke real coming from your cape?"

"Yes, it was." I say softly. "In fact, I'm wearing it right now. Would you like to see?"

"I think we would, let's hear it folks!" There is cheers and whoops from the crowd. I see Tobias flash a smile at me as he stands up. God, that boy makes my heart race so quickly. As I twirl, I can see the smoke rising like ask, and my dress is transformed like my token, as a flame of ash arises and burns into a flame like symbol, stretching above me before disappearing.

"That was beautiful, Tris." He takes me hand and gestures me back to my seat. "Two more questions. the first, is about your brother, Caleb. Why didn't he volunteer for you?"

"I'm not sure. I think he had faith in me, and if things went wrong, which they won't because you're looking at a victor," the audience chuckles and a flash a big smile. "I would try and make it, and he knows I have enough fire in myself to kindle anything."

"Ah yes, very true, and the final question, is about your district partner, Tobias." Oh god, please don't.. I can't live with embarrassment from myself if something happens and all of Panem sees.

"Well, go on Ceaser, the timer isn't forever." He begins to laugh, and calls me cheeky perky and girly. At least one of my angles was established.

"Alright, Tris. How do you feel about... him?"

"After the war" I struggle to speak, trying not to choke on my words. I'm scared and nervous because I don't want to say this, but if I'm going to die anyways, why not. "He saved my life once," I begin. "It's a debt I'll never be able to repay, but if I get the chance to save his life, during these games I will." There's a chorus of "awww's" from the audience, and I see the camera flash backstage to see Tobias standing there, shocked and frozen.

"Well, I wish you best of luck." I nod and he stands me up, as I wave to the crowd and blow kisses, hoping maybe someone finds me desirable and girly. "Beatrice Prior, District 12." I stand by backstage, and see Tobias glaring by the doors. He has a half smile on his face, but I believe he's portraying his act. Was it something I said?

"Please welcome, Tobias Eaton, from district 12!" The door open as I stand with my stylist, my mentor, and my escort as we watch the recapping. He walks out on stage and forces a smile, and I ask what his angle is.

"He was debating on two of them, he said he might combine," Natalia whispers to me. "You'll see, watch."

"Welcome, Tobias." He shakes his hand and winks to a few audience members. I swear I saw someone faint. I know I would faint if he winked at me like that, oops.

"Thank you Ceaser, it's a pleasure being here!" He sits down beside him, his tux the same dark black as mine, except he wears a white and gold tie. Is this supposed to match my flame token?

"Now, Tobias tell me, what are your strengths?"

"Oh come on Ceaser," he moans slightly and laughs. "You can't expect me to give myself away to everyone else, can you? I'm not trying to die the first day." Ceaser chuckles and nods, along with the rest of the audience. I find this hilarious, and I'm almost laughing already.

"But on a serious note, Tobias. You got a ten in scoring for training, and your district partner got a nine. You're ranked just as good as the careers! Will you be joining them?"

"Hard to say," he says. "I mean, they're awesome and have a chance of winning, but I'd be better with just me and my district partner. If they need me, fine, but they have to accept Tris too."

"Why would they accept her too? Why wouldn't you just abandon your ally? It always comes down to that."

"Well, I believe this is going to be different. Tris, I've known her forever. For as long as I can remember."

"I understand, you saved her life once. How do you feel about this 'debt' she owes you?"

"It's a sweet gesture, but I don't think it's necessary."

"Why ever not?"

"Because, well," he stutters and my stomach races and rages with butterflies. My cheeks are flushes and heated by the sound of his voice. "She doesn't need to owe me anything, Ceaser."

"Ah, alright, now tell me, what do you like most about the Capitol?"

"All the food, like my goodness you're feeding us so much we might almost pop before we reach the arena, or we'd be too fat to run." The audience some members are laughing, and some are in disgust. They really don't use the words 'fat' or 'skinny' or 'starving' here? Right, Capitol.

"Now tell me, is there a special girl back home?"

"Nope," he winks at a few audience members and I see a few more faint. I almost did myself. "But there is someone special, but it's bad luck."

"Why so?"

"Let's just say, she doesn't exactly... know this, but I have a poem for her, can I recite it?" He nods and hands him the microphone. His shoulders relax at the mic nearly touches his lips.

"Your locks, fall amazingly. Your eyes shine like the crystal water falling from the grey clouds. You owe me nothing, but a simple solemn faithful remark of hope and treasure. You will live on in my heart, even until the second I die, and the millions of stars in the sky don't form in your eyes." He hands him back the microphone, and again it's like America's next heartthrob! More women faint. Holy shit.

"Well, Tobias one more thing, what are you going to do for your father when you win?" His shoulders tense, and he remains speechless for a few seconds. There is murmurs in the audience, and even Natalia stares with her mouth open as she gasps slightly. What's going on?"

"My father," Tobias begins, "got what he wanted. Me put to my death sentence. I'm going to win, and when I do, I'll be as far away from him as possible, but even if I die, I'll know I'm safe from him, and maybe then for once he'll be proud of calling me a son." There are gasps from the audience, and Tobias smiles and blows more kisses. God, he's so attractive. It's almost as if everyone's forgotten about what he said about his father, except for me.

That night, when we're escorted back I don't eat. I just head straight to my room and shut my door. I sit by the window brightly lip with the capitol lights of nighttime. Pretty soon, I will die, or I will be one of the twenty three dead. I promised I would try to make it, and try I shall.


	6. Launch

**The Arena: Launch**

"Tris, awake! Big day today my dear, let's hurry!" My stylist, Octavo is busy banging on my door. I haven't slept a wink in two days, and I don't think I'll be sleeping well in the arena either. I throw on a pair of black shorts and a tightened black t-shirt. It takes me a few minutes to brush out my hair, and I head to breakfast.

When I walk in, Tobias is sitting at the table. I've never been more terrified of anyone in my life, but now I'm faced with my death. I don't talk at all today; I sit and pick at the large plate on the table with my thin golden brown substances on them. They're fluffy and smooth with a light soft sweet tasting liquid on them.

"It is pancakes with butter. They're delicious dear; eat as much as you can! We begin in a few hours!" Effie comes over and sits a few seats down from Tobias and me, but I can't eat. I push the plate away from myself and walk over to sit by the window. The penthouse looks almost exactly like the train, except a little larger in size and everything is either chrome, velvet, or silver and all the clothes are made of different soft fabrics.

"Anyways, let's finish up with some last minute pointers. First off, what did you guys get as a training score? I'm afraid I wasn't in the room at the time of them, so I apologize." I turn and Effie has a small frown on her face. I can tell she's trying to make conversation, but the fact I would survive the bloodbath seems insane, but being able to live through everything and become a victor while watching Tobias die, seems unlikely.

"Tobias can go first," I'm not trying to put him on the spot, but I didn't want to go first. I turn to Effie and she grins. She claps her hands together and her smile widens softly. She turns to Tobias, and he finally looks up from his pancakes with a grin.

"I got a ten," he mumbles, and I let my jaw drop to the floor. I did better than Tobias Eaton, I actually have a shot at winning the Hunger Games!

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't hear you." Effie obviously didn't, but Haymitch and I did.

"He said he got a 10," Haymitch lifts up his drink and toasts to Tobias, who just smiles and doesn't return the favor. He gets up, excusing himself and exits the room with his stylist. I sit by the window, hoping Effie doesn't remember.

"So how about you, sweetheart? How did you do in training; they didn't tell us your score." I hear Haymitch and I think 'Oh great, he remembered. How am I supposed to tell them?' I turn around and sighed, hoping Tobias didn't hear me.

"I got an eleven," I say. Haymitch drops his fork and Effie sets her glass on the table. She leans over with a grin on her face, but Haymitch immediately turns to her and shakes his head.

"What, you don't believe me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Haymitch smirks.

"Sweetheart, what did you do to the Game makers in the first place?" Oh great, more trouble. What they don't know is that I got pissed, and I threw a knife at an apple some guy was balancing on his head. Then they continued to watch my training and I left without being dismissed.

"First off, stop calling me that." I send him a glare and he smirks. "They made me mad, so I split an apple over some guys head, and then I finished my training with everyone's attention finally, and I left." Haymitch begins to laugh, and gives me two thumbs up. Effie slams her hand on the table.

"They made you mad? You're a living target! You and your district partner! You do realize this effect badly on all of us? They're going to-"

"What are they going to do? Take it out on Tobias or Tris? They already have!" Haymitch speaks in a loud tone but his voice isn't raised.

"Why don't you go get ready with Octavo?" Suddenly I walk while hearing Haymitch and Effie mumble to themselves, and Octavo drags me into the launch room, where I change into my arena outfit. It's a thin black shirt, and I wear my Dauntless pin over the edge of my shirt, with is pinned by Octavo and covered with my jacket. I wear long black pants stretchy but thin with running-hiking boots for better support.

"First, grab supplies. Don't worry about weapons until later. You can make, trap, steal, or kill for them. Second off, find water and take shelter in the trees. You'll be fine just then. If you find Tobias, propose an alliance. I spoke to him and he said he'll take you. I didn't speak to anyone else, so if you make allies keep your guard out. If you need to kill, do it. You can remorse later. This is anarchy, got it?" Haymitch is spilling out information like water from a faucet. I gather it all in and keep nodding my head.

"I need to see your arm please," a woman comes in and inserts a needle, and I groan slightly. "It's your tracker so we can see you in the arena." She doesn't smile, or wave, or do anything. She walks out of the room and around the corner.

"Sixty seconds to launch." Claudius Templesmith's voice projects over the intercom, and now is not the time to panic. Everything I've worked on has lead up to this moment, and everything I'll work on can do the best. I stand in the tube, and notice the woman who pierced the needle in my arm gives me a three figured salute, and I smile. Suddenly, she is whisked away, and I don't see her again. I presume she turned the corner, and that's fine by me.

The tube begins to rise, and legs feel numb to the core. I notice Tobias is two pedestals to the right of me, and nods his head in the direction he's going. He's scoping out his surroundings, and I take a glimpse. Over in front is a lush green hillside, covered with grass and lush vines. In front is a dark forest, extending across mountains and plains as far as my eyes can glance across. I shake my head at him when he faces me, his eyes locked previously on the bloodbath. He nods and motions for the pack of knives in the middle of the sector, and I decide if I can sprint fast enough, I can grab them. Right now, my focus is the backpack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 74th Hunger Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor," the announcer's voice is over, and the timer begins to countdown. A few of the tributes are eyeing each other, and I notice two of the careers are eyeing me, and I shoot a glare. I pretend to act like I'm going to jump off the pedestal, and he lunges forward and nearly falls off.

I stifle a laugh, but take a quick look at the countdown.

_40 seconds_

_Mom, Caleb, Dad, this is for us, this is for the win._

_30 seconds_

_The odds are in my favor when I'm with Tobias._

_20 seconds_

_If I die, I hope he lives; so that way he never has to withstand his fathers wrath of rule again, and he can live at peace with himself._

_10 seconds_

_Christina, my best friend, stay strong. Caleb, don't stop being a nerd, and mom, I love you mom. Thank you for protecting me, but now it's my turn to protect my district._

_3_

_2_

_1_

And then the gong sounds.


	7. Authors Note, Sorry cx

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

_Dear BeatriceLover500 ((THIS IS A RUDE REVIEWER. SKIP THIS TO AVOID A RANT))_

_First off, I'm AWARE of the Allegiant ending. Thanks for being an ignorant people about that too. And yes, the factions were destroyed in the __**Hunger Games**__, but she moved to district 12. All of the survivors of the factions did. If you don't like my "mirmiciking of the hunger games" then do not waste your keys. This is fanfiction, and please spell correctly._

_Second off, thanks to those of you that are giving me encouragement to keep writing. Don't worry, it gets better, and yes, there will be FourTris. I hope you guys like the career pack ;)_

_New chapter posted by Saturday, October 11th_


	8. Bloodbath

**The Bloodbath**

Why aren't I moving?

I feel motionless.

I realize I haven't taken off my plate, and I use all my energy that I'm not frozen with, scared half to death. I take off running, not caring about what's going on behind me. I don't know why, but I care as I see Tobias has made it to the cornucopia. I reach the edge of the large area, failing to catch my own breath.

I know I can't stop, I have to keep moving. I can't stay here for long. Taking a quick glance around, children are falling left and right. People are becoming murderers. The boy from four, drops as a knife impales his back. I pick up my nearly backpack and begin to take off running. I run fast in the opposite direction past the pedestals. Carefully, I leap over one of them, and I don't know why.

I turn around for a second once I reach the egde of the clearing and notice the boy following me with a dart gun had been blown to bits.

Holy shit they were land mimes!

I continue to run, not caring where I'm going, but knowing I have to get as far away as possible. Looking down, I notice a knife had been lodged into my bag. I'm guessing the girl from two threw it at me, but it just barely missed my side. If I didn't have the bag, they would be bagging up my body to send back to district twelve by now.

The thought makes me cringe.

Hearing footsteps in the distance, I take off in a full sprint. I jump over a short log and hide right toward the edge if someone were to jump over it, they would just barely miss me as long as they didn't turn around.

The figure is breathing heavy, and I notice their pace is slowing down. It sounds like a male, judging by the deep inhales of the breathing. I hear a muffled grunt come from their lips.

The figure leaps over the log, and I turn my head toward the log, terrified of what may come. That's when the figure stops, and I don't dare turn my head back.

"Tris… please tell me…" Before he can speak any longer, I turn my head. Only one person in this arena talked to me, and knew my name. I turn my head and look up, and I'm met with a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes, dark navy blue. He's wearing a black jacket and his hood is over his head.

"Tobias," I try to say anything else, but he reaches his hand down and I accept, allowing him to lift me up. He tosses my bag to me and I nod, happy for the fact that if he wasn't him, I'd be dead.

"If you were anyone else," I begin to say. "I would have killed you."

"Well, I'm lucky I'm me, huh?" I nod and he smiles softly.

"C'mon, we can't stay here for long. The careers have set up a camp base." I nod and decide not to further push it. We walk along the area, and I notice it looks sort of familiar. The cornucopia was a large area, a grassy land complete with minimal clouds. Now, it's hot, hotter than usual. The sun is beating down, but it isn't as tropical as the vines would suspect. The area looks sort of like a large hiking area, and there are what seems like certain sectors based on the districts.

"Tobias," I pause and he turns to me. I don't want to tell him anything yet, because I don't want him to get scared. So I just pant, trying to catch my breath.

"We should go through our supplies," I suggest. He nods, taking his backpack off. I notice there's a sword near his back, which hangs over in a sling. It looks like a weapon I used to see on TV, like a katana of some sorts.

We sit on a nearby tree stump. I don't know how far away we are from the cornucopia, but now all I see is lush green, and we seem to be in pretty good hiding. There's not many sounds, but the soft muffled noises of nature around us, and the sound of each of us breathing.

I hear a twig snap, and Tobias quickly holds a knife to my throat. The shining metal is visible even when I'm staring straight ahead. For a moment, I worry if I'm going to die, but I know better than that. If he was going to kill me, he wouldn't have tried to make sure I was alright when he found me.

Gradually, he lowers the knife. He sighs, taking the knife pocket away from beside him and tucking it back on. He slides it over to me.

"I'm sorry," he says almost soothingly, that if we weren't here I'd believe him. That if we weren't in a life or death situation that I could trust him, but I trust him either way, and I'd want him to live if it couldn't be me.

"I thought I heard…-" we're cut off by the sound of someone clapping. Looking over, there are two tributes. One is the boy from six, and the other in the girl from nine. They're both holding weapons, and Tobias shoves me down in the clearing, our bags placed in plain view.

"Hey look!" The boy tribute runs up to the bags and the girl follows.

"They're from twelve, aren't they?" The girls asks.

"Lauren, you know we have to kill them right?" She sighs, looking down at the bags.

"Max, you know why I can't do that."

I take the knife Tobias gave to me, and quietly pull it out of the holder. I nod to him, and we stand up quietly. The girl notices me, and turns around. She doesn't have time to speak before I hold her in a head lock. I didn't know I could be this strong. Tobias has the boy held behind his arms.

"How the hell did you find us?" He snaps at the boy, Max.

"Hey man, I was just joking about killing y-" I don't let Max finish the sentence, because I know Tobias wouldn't. I take my knife and throw it by the tip of the blade. It burries itself in his chest, and he looks carefully down at it. I walk over, leaning close into his face.

I'm sure my eyes are filled with hatred and rage, but I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I can't risk allying with others, but I just don't know how myself or Tobias would survive without having to commit murder.

"Shut up," I snap. "I didn't want to hear it." I know he won't respond, because he can't. Tobias drops him on the ground as he violently coughs up blood, and soon his eyes roll in the back of his head. I swallow my lump in my throat in attempt to hold back any vomit that would have came up. I look over to Lauren, the girl from eight. She's sitting on the ground, scooting back in fear.

"Tobias, don't." I say, and he steps away from her. She stands up and I toss her the bag she dropped when we ambushed them.

"Who are you?" I ask, even though I already knew.

"Look," she says, putting her hands out in defense. She's obviously weaponless, but she watches carefully as Tobias picks up the backpack and the knife in the boys belt, and holds it closest to himself. He slings the back over his shoulder and we stand side by side, for only a moment catching each other's glances.

"I just want allies," she says, and she looks down at the ground. "I'm fifteen years old, how does anyone expect me to be able to live out here? I'm not trying to live, because I know I won't. I just want to help someone out."

"And to answer your question," she adds. "Lauren, district eight." She finishes.

I pull Tobias around the side as she sits down, quietly playing with the tiny dagger that doesn't even look big enough to do much damage, but could still harm or stun someone enough to daze them. He stares at me, and I know he's thinking about killing her.

"Look, I want to ally with her." He seems taken back by the response. "But if you don't, we can let her go. She's fifteen Tobias, she deserves a chance." He nods.

"I'm not going to disagree with you, Tris." He just smiles genuinely and brushes his hand gently to mind, interlocking it momentarily, and I feel warmth happiness and electricity. He lets go and smiles at me as we jog back toward Lauren.

"Okay," Tobias says. "You can ally with us. What can you do?" Lauren smiles, tucking her knife in her bag, and beckons for us to sit beside her.

"I can hunt," she smiles. "I killed a tribute. The boy from five."

"Impressive," Tobias says and I nod.

"Well, we have to go through our supplies." Tobias and Lauren nod, as we begin to unzip our bags. That's when the cannons begin to go off, one two… I keep them tracked in my head. Six, okay that's the average, but it comes to a total of nine. Nine tributes are dead, and each of us is responsible for at least one.

"Who did you guys kill?" Lauren asks sort of shyly.

"Your ally," I say, looking to her. She shrugs. "He wasn't really my ally," she replies. "He was more of someone who saved my ass."

I turn to Tobias and he looks almost as if he's in shame. "The boy from ten, and the girl from three. You Lauren?" He turns to her and she seems ridiculed.

"I already told you," she says as nicely as possible. "The boy from five."

We all nod as we begin to go through our supplies.

That's when the faces light up in the sky.

The Bloodbath is finally over.

**DEATHS:**

**District 1 Female – Killed by District 1 male**

**District 3 female – killed by Tobias **

**District 3 male – killed by district 2 female**

**District 4 male – killed by district 2 male**

**District 5 male – Killed By Lauren **

**District 7 female – Killed by district 3 male**

**District 7 male – Killed by District 1 female**

**District 8 male – Killed by Tris **

**District 9 female – Killed by District 2 male**

**District 10 male - killed by Tobias **


	9. Arena: Day 1

**_Day 1: Arena_**

**_Tobias_**

Ten innocent lives snatched from the capitol, ten innocent children lie in ruins of their decaying bodies of anger and death.

Two of them are my fault.

I wonder what my father is doing right now. I wonder if he's at home, smiling at the screen that I'm turning into his son, which is exactly the kind of person I never wanted to be.

He's cruel and sadistic, using and manipulating people, not only just my family, but my friends, or what's left of them anyways. My best friends, Zeke and Uriah are the only ones who came to say goodbye to me, besides Marcus. No, I will never call him dad. He may be my father by blood, but I will be nothing to him. Ever

"Tobias," I look over and notice that Tris was talking with Lauren. She places a small dagger in her pocket, presumabely the one I had given to Tris once we found each other.

"Yes?"

"We were talking about strategy." Tris says, and I just nod.

"Oh, right, so what's the plan?"

"We're going to follow the careers." Lauren says.

"We are?" I look at Tris is disbelief, and she nods.

"If we follow the careers, we can find their weak points. So far, we know they're only taking out ones that pose a threat, basically this is anyone who got a six or higher is dead besides you Lauren, myself and maybe a few others that I'm unsure of. I know district four isn't in the careers this year, because both of them are scrawny and they refused."

"It looks like they're following a specific district pattern." Tris says, and both Lauren and I raise our eyebrows, but hers is in suspicion, and mine is sort of a mix of confusion and amazement.

"Think about it." Tris says. "They're killing off weakest right?" Lauren shrugs but I just remain still.

"So, you're suggesting they're going to cut just in, and start slaughtering people?" I say.

"That's how they usually vie for the crown." Tris says.

"So how do we stop their cycle?" Lauren asks curiously.

Tris looks to either of us, wondering if we have anything to add as an idea, but she seems to have it under control. She says "We need to split up. Two of us go one way, and two of us go the other. We can corner them, but we shouldn't do it alone. I recommend taking one by one out."

"Maybe while they're asleep, we could use the element of surprise?" I add, and Tris turns to me. A soft grin appears across her face. God, she's so adorable.

Wait, what? This is life or death! You're thinking about a beautiful amazing intelligent honest kind brave girl when you could possibly die?

Yes, yes you are.

"Don't forget," Tris says. "This isn't just about killing others. We're going to run low on supplies soon, so it's going to be really tough for us to get things done around here.

Our conversations are interrupted by the sounds of cannon blasts.

**_Tris_**

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

**District 9 male**

**District 10 female**

**District 11 female**

"Tris," Tobias nudges my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I just nod my head quietly, because truth being told I really don't want to talk about it. The girl from eleven, Rue; she was so sweet and caring, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm so proud of her courage and bravery, knowing she must have had it to fight to her death.

Realizing this makes me wish I could have saved her.

I look over and notice Lauren is missing, and Tobias seems to shoot me a concerned look. We grab our supplies, weapons, and decide maybe if we scavenge around we can find her. We begin to follow the darkened printed footsteps.

"Are you scared Tris?" I look over to Tobias who has his hands shoved in his pockets.

I shake my head, but then I shrug. "I guess it depends." I say, and he seems to understand.

"Why does it depend?"

"Because, I'm not looking to make it home. If I do, that's great, but I already prepared my brother and mother for if I didn't."

"No father?" He seems curious. I shake my head.

"No, he died back in Chicago saving my brother, mother and myself, and he died saving your family too. Remember?"

"Oh," is all he says, and he shuffles his feet quietly against the ground. He nods a little and sighs, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly, he stops, pressing his feet firmly on the ground.

"Tris, about what you said in the interview." I turn to him, and he stops, pressing his fingertips into my arm, almost the same way I held my brother Caleb just a few weeks ago when I needed someone would be strong for me even if I couldn't be strong for myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he sits on the ground, and I sit beside him, taking off my bag. I'm not worried about looking for Lauren, because if she really wanted to ally with us, she wouldn't have left.

Is it possible she was with the careers? I try to brush the fact off, but I know I'll bring it up to Tobias later.

"You said you would try to repay me, in any way you could during the games. I don't understand, nor do I see why you need to repay me."

"You saved my life." I state, boldly at he gives me a bewildered look. "Back in Chicago, you saved me and my parents, and my brother. My father, tried to kill you but you saved us, and it cost him his life trying to return the favor."

"That wasn't my fault," he says, and I nod, pressing my hand gently to his to open his clenched fist.

"I know," I say quietly, almost in a hushed tone. His hand unwraps, and gently places into mine. His large, rough, calloused hands make me feel like I'm secure.

For a little while, just standing there, whether at the midst of life and death, we hold each other's hand, but our connection is broken when he sharply pulls away.

"You know," he says. "I'm getting really tired of waiting for you to catch on."

"Catch on to-"our conversation is held abrupt, and he gently tugs on my hand. He tries to pull me as we run off in the other direction. He takes off running, but the only thing I can do is stand still.

And all I'm doing is standing still.

"Run, Tris! Run!" I don't know who told me, but I was hoping it was Tobias. The sound of footsteps and clashing yells and anger racing through my brain, as my feet are pacing faster than my heart.

The green herbs and colors fly and whiz past my head, blurs and sounds unable to even be detected. I don't even heard my feet stomping against the ground as my adrenaline rushes toward me, coming so heart from the inner part of my chest, it's as if I'm running for dear life, praying and hoping I can have another breath.

Things begin to seem different and dizzy, my eyes are fading into soft black spots. I think I'm still running, but I feel more as if I'm waddling like a penguin toward unknown danger.

I fall to the ground, or at least I think I do. I can't think straight, and can barely take in my surroundings. I close my eyes when I see large figure standing before me, and I feel as if it's going to be the sinister plug of death dragging me toward it.

I don't know how my mouth finds a word, but I manage to croak. "Tobias," I say. I swallow a lump in my throat before closing my eyes to the darkness. "I love you." I don't know where it came from, but it felt so right. Everything I've said has never made anything feel so right, up until I feel toward the near brink of death.

That's when someone pulls me into their embrace, gently walking with me. I can feel the motions, but I'm so tired, so dizzy, so sick of being in this infernal death trap.

And I sleep, knowing somehow, I'm not dead yet.

**_Hey guys, Leigh here, so I've got a Chapter Question for you guys. The first reviewer I read to guess it correctly, wins a shoutout and a special tribute placement. This means you and your character, will be put in my fanfiction, just for a brief moment, whether to be an enemy or an ally toward Tris/Tobias._**

**_Question: If you have read Allegiant, what line in this Fanfiction is from it. There's a line that Tris says, what is the line that she says, that I quoted from Allegiant?_**

**_If you win, I'll pm you :)_**

**_Good luck! MAY THE ODDS OF BEING DIVERGENT BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!_**

**_~Leigh _**


	10. Arena: Day 2

**_HELLO READERS! I'm so so so sorry I haven't been on this for a while! Some of you are anxiously waiting, so without further a-do! Here you go. _**

**_Arena Day 2:_**

_Tobias_

When I saw Tris run, I felt relief. Relief was only felt because maybe she would have another minute, or maybe she would be able to escape and fight for her life. All I knew was I was face to face with the district eleven boy, Thresh, and the sister two boy, Cato.

"Where's lover girl?" Cato teases me.

"She's gone, Cato," I spit him name like venom. "You'll never find her."

Thresh laughs. I feel like I have been broken. He has spoken more than a word to anyone, and shrugging only when necessary. He is an animal.

"Tobias, just give her up man!" Thresh says with a goofy grin.

"I love her!" My blood boils from my veins and they seem to be popping out of my neck.  
"I'd rather die than watch her go!" Cato takes a step back, clearly intimidated.

"You want to keep her alive, right?" I don't respond. I feel like a large glob of cotton is in my throat and I can't seem to spit it up or swallow it.

"Then join us," Cato speaks with a tongue I don't want to hear: it reminds me of my sadistic cruel father. "Join us, and let us use you as a weapon, and she won't be hurt."

Before Cato can finish, blood begins to pour and seep from his mouth. He gags, shouting loudly for Clove, who I can hear clashing through a forest a mile away. Man, she has elephant feet.

"Cato! Cato!" She shrieks his name as if she was in danger. Thresh lunges for me, and before I can react he slams me to the ground. But he doesn't ask me- he is weaponless. He presses one finger to his lips as Clove comes crashing through the clearing.

"Cato!" She shrieks as I watch her through the clearing. She falls to her knees and throws her head in her hands. She begins to sob profusely, and it reminds me of that one time a few years ago, maybe two or three years ago, when I watched Tris cling to her mother as her dad died.

_A few years ago:_

_ "__Mom! Dad?" I watch as Beatrice Prior rushes through the swarm of Abnegation after the attack. Anyone who survived including the children were going to be sent outside the fence to different districts. We were about to board the train to district 12, and I was standing by the edge of the car._

_I see Beatrice's mother rushing forward with her brother, Caleb. He drops a blue Erudite jacket on the ground and pulls himself into the train. I notice Andrew and my father are clinging to each other as they are hobbling toward the train._

_ "__Andrew!" Natalie, Beatrice's mother is screaming as she rushes toward him. He has a bullet wound in his stomach and I hop off the train. Not just to allow others in, but I want to comfort Beatrice._

_I'm running toward her and she collapses to the ground on her knees. Blood is seeping from her father's wound as I look closer my father has a hand pressed over his mouth. Knowing how he is, he's only pretending to be concerned. _

"_Natalie," Andrew croaks as he finds her hand. "Beatrice. Caleb." They all reach out to hold on to him. His son, Caleb has a grip on his arm and Beatrice and Natalie are holding on to one of his hands, each on opposite sides._

_ "__I love you guys. I'm sorry, but I had to save Marcus for Tobias." I look down at Beatrice who has tears brimming on her eyes. Her father really is selfless._

_ "__It was my first instinct," he swallows a lump in his throat. "I had to save him. I couldn't let Tobias grow up without a father. I'm sorry."_

_ "__Don't you ever be sorry for helping others," Natalie coos rubbing circles on his hand. His eyes begin to close and my father stands up, taking a grip on my arm._

_ "__Come on son, we don't want to miss the train." My father begins to pull me along and I try to refuse, because I want to rush back and comfort Beatrice. I know what it's like to live without a father and a mother._

_ "__No!" I plead. "What about Marcus?"_

_My father lifts me up and pushes me toward the train as he climbs on. He looks at me with glossy eyes like the Dauntless were under the attack._

_ "__He isn't going to make it, Tobias." He doesn't even say he's sorry. Marcus and I are the reason that Beatrice and Caleb won't grow up without a father. Marcus helps the Prior's into the train car, just as the train begins to move. Natalie leans out the car to call for someone._

_ "__Beatrice! Run honey!" I stand up using the wall as support and stumble over toward the edge of the train car. Beatrice is holding her hand up for someone to pull her into the car. I walk toward Natalie._

_ "__I can help her. Mrs. Prior." I lean down and make sure my father isn't looking. I reach down and she latches on to my hand. I pull her upward and she slides into the car over to the wall. She buries her head in her hands and begins to cry. I scoot beside her and throw an arm around her shoulder. She looks up at me and leans into my chest and begins to cry. Her mother is on the other side of the car, holding on to Caleb tightly as they don't speak._

_ "__I'm sorry, Beatrice. I know what it's like to grow up without a parent."_

_ "__What do you mean?" she asks me in-between sobs. _

_ "__My mother died about a year ago," I lean in, my breath nearly touching her skin, "and my father isn't a very nice man as he seems. Sure, he was on the council but people do tend to put on masks for the crowd."_

_She looks up at me with sad eyes. Of course, her Abnegation curiosity gets the best of her. "What do you mean?"_

_I give her one last glance as she rests her head on my shoulder. "You'll know someday, I promise." Her eyelids begin to droop and she looks like she's going to fall asleep._

_ "__Tobias."_

_ "__Yes?"_

_ "__Thank you."_

_I reach over and kiss the top of her forehead. It's a daring move given the fact that Marcus, my mother, and my brother are three feet away from me. Still, I feel like I'm a reason she's sleeping tonight, that and the clicked clack against the wheels of the train softly lulling her._

By the time I snap out of my daze, Thresh has impaled a rock into Clove's head. Her body land slump across Cato's and the machine claw comes to take her down. I wonder if anyone has thought about trying to attach themselves to the claw, but then again if they found out you were alive, you would be asking for death.

I cringe back because I remember the fears of being alone. I remember how my father would beat me with a belt. Thresh scurries away, but I manage to catch his last words:

"Next time, you won't be saved twelve."

I begin to stand up in a hurry, and I rush through the clearing in the direction that Tris has gone. I see a streak of blond hair and footprints, leading to a small clearing where she may have gone. I look over and notice she's curled up in a feeble position. Is she hurt?

I lean over her and her eyes are still open. She doesn't seem to be hurt too badly, but then again I wouldn't know. Her breathing is consistent and clear.

"Tobias," she says, and I'm worried that her last word would be my name against her lips, but she seems to be exhausted. I pick her up bridal style and begin to find some place that I can help her. She begins to softly lull herself to sleep.

"I love you," I hear her whisper, and I feel butterflies arising in my stomach.

"I love you too, Tris." I kiss her forehead and I know she's passed out, but I'm determine to wait for her, and kill anyone who tries to seek revenge against her. I love Tris, and if one of us is going to come out of this thing alive- it will be her.

I bet my life on it.

**Sorry guys, this was mostly a filler chapter. But don't worry: I will be re-updating twice a week. **

**Be brave,**

**~Leigh **


End file.
